


The Kitty Umbrella

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I am a piece of shit, Wrote this in like ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta can't open the stupid umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitty Umbrella

Nepeta was standing at the bus stop, her large green trench coat wet from the pouring rain. She was standing with three other people, a guy with a big gray sweater on, another with a giant poncho, and a lady with volumptious pure white hair. She was standing next to the big gray sweater man, trying to open her stupid umbrella. She had bought the thing yesterday, having been tempted by both the price and the cat prints on it, and had found that the umbrella was unable to open properly. Or at all. Seeing as this was a rainy day, it was an immediate problem. The bus stop had provided shelter for now, but she would be walking outside for a bit of time today and needed the umbrella open.

She fumbled with it for several moments, leaning her back against the side of the bus stop. For some reason, the stupid button wouldn't press properly and the openy thing wouldn't do it's thing in the right way. Her fumbling went on for several minutes before the giant sweater guy turned to her.

"Look, do you need help with that?" He asked, seemingly exhausted with the fumbling noises. Nepeta looked at the umbrella for a slight moment, then nodded and handed it to him. He played with it for a few moments, then a loud clicking noise came out over the pattering rain. He gave it back to Nepeta.

"Try it now," He told her, and she held the umbrella out. Then, clicking the button, the umbrella suddenly popped open and hit the guy right in the--

Oh shit.

The umbrella had suddenly burst open and hit the guy right in the crotch.

He stumbled backwards, grabbing the area around the crotch, groaning.

"Oh, shit!"

And that is the story of how Nepeta and Karkat met.

**Author's Note:**

> Right in the crotch, aw yeah!
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, Karkat's crotch was the major character death.


End file.
